


Fever

by RidTheDisease



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fever, Hospitals, Love, Love Confessions, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidTheDisease/pseuds/RidTheDisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't feel very well today. <br/>Tom is worried about you because you have a high fever and he has never seen you so weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please forgive me if there are any mistakes.   
> If you find any mistakes then please tell me and I will correct it. :)

 

You don't feel very well today so you lie curled up on the sofa watching a movie. You head rests on you boyfriends lap while he strokes your hair. Tom is worried about you. You have a high fever and you are very weak.

Earlier this day when you wanted to use the bathroom your legs coudn't carry your weight and you collapsed onto the floor.  
You also couldn't get up yourself so Tom had to carry you to the bathroom and back to bed. He had stayed by your side the entire day and it embarrassed you that you were so weak that you depent on his help.

Your fever has gone down a bit so you both settle on the living room sofa to watch some telly.  
Tom starts to massage your scalp and you feel yourself going to the land of Nod. In the distance you hear him sigh:

“ Oh, love. Don't worry I'll take care of you! Sleep well, my love!“  
He kisses you forhead and carries your unconcious form to the bedroom.

He lies you down and pulls the covers over your body. After this he feels you forhead and it seems your fever starts to rise again.  
'Damn it!' he thinks and places a cold and wet wash cloth on your head.

He watches you intensly as he lies down next to you.  
You are mumbeling something in you sleep but he can't understand most of it. The only thing he understands is his name which you say over and over again.

„I'm here. I'll stay by your side until you're better. I promise!“ He says while he strokes your hair.

„Please, darling, Get better. It kills me to see you so weak and vulnerable... I love you so much! Good night!“

He kisses you temple before he falls asleep.

Tom wakes up the next morning and carefully crawls out of bed so you can rest a little longer.  
While he makes breakfast he tries to decide what to do with you. He wants to call a doctor but he knows you have a morbid fear of doctors and hospitals. But your fever is getting worse and he can't watch you suffer any longer.

When everything is ready he puts the food on a tray and climbes up the stairs again. As he wants to wake you he notices that you are covered in sweat and your breathing is very shallow and your heart beats very slowly.  
Tom panics and tries to wake you by shaking your shoulders but to no avail. You stay unconcious.  
“(Y/N), love, please wake up. Don't... Please, please, wake up.“ He begs you but you don't wake up.

Tom pulls his phone out of his pocket and with shaking hands dials the number of the hospital.

After what seems like eternity the ambulance arrives and they take you to the hospital.  
For Tom everything was in a blur. He feels like he is stuck in an horrible nightmare without an exit.

The doctors examine your vital signs and notice that your heartbeat is way to slow. Tom can see the worries and anxiety of the doctors and nurses which makes him panic even more.

One of the nurses makes him wait in the waiting room ignoring his begging.  
„I promised her I won't leave her side. Please let me be with her. I won't be in the way. Please.“  
„Sir, I'm sorry we can't let you in there. But I can assure you that your girlfriend is in very good hands. We do everything we can to make her better.“

Tom sighs in surrender and sits down in one of the chairs. He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry. He told himself to be strong for you but now it's all to much. He can't hold back the tears.

                                                                                                     ***

Tom is now waiting for over an hour and he is going to get insane. Nobody seems to know how you are. He needs distraction but when he wants to dial his mothers phone number a nurse comes in the waiting room.

„Mr. Hiddleston?“ She asks.  
„Yes? Yes! That's me!“ He says while getting up. He is affraid to ask the next question. „ How is she?“

„We have her fever under controle and her heart beats at a normal rate.“, she says and Tom breathes a sigh of relief.  
„But I fear I have to tell you that she is currently in a coma.“ Tom's heart drops to his stomach. He feels sick.  
„She has a virus which weakens her body. We try do to everything we can to make her better but we don't know when ...or... if... she wakes up.“  
„IF she wakes up?“ He repeats. He is sure that he's going to vomit right here.  
„We can't say it with certainty but she is, despite her current condition, a strong and healthy woman. She has to fight but there is a good chance that she gets through this.“  
Tom nods.

„Can I see her?“ He asks in a small voice.  
„Of course. Here, this way.“  
The nurse leads him to your room and lets him in.  
Tom nearly falls to his knees as he sees you on the hospital bed hooked up to several machines.

He takes a chair and sits right next to your bed. He takes your small hand in his and kisses the back of it.  
The nurse watches him with concerns:“ She is going to make it. I'm sure.“  
Tom gives her a half hearted smile and she leaves the room.

                                                                                                       ***  
A week has passed without any signs of recovery. Tom never leaves the hospital. He sleeps on a chair next to your bed with your hand in his. He also reads to you everyday. You've alsways said how much you loved his voice. He thought that if you hear his voice it would give you the strengh to fight to come back.  
But today he can't. It becomes to much for him. He askes himseld what he would do if you never wake up again.  
His thoughts go to happier days when you two were dancing in the kitchen and laughing.  
He remembers your giggle and how he love the way you blush everytime he makes you a compliment.  
But now he sees your limp body in this bed with a blank expression on your face.  
'She is still the most beatiful woman I've ever seen.', he thinks.  
His heart aches and he lets the tears flow down his face. He holds your hand in a tight grip and cries silently in your chest.

                                                                                                       ***

You slowly begin to wake up. But you can't move nor can you open your eyes. You feel like a truck has hit you and dragged you through the entire country. Every muscle aches. You try to open you eyes again but nothing happens.  
Then you notice that something was lying on your chest and that your right hand was in a tight grip.And then you hear someone cry.

„Please, wake up. Don't leave me here alone! I love you.“

You hear a male voice whisper.

Tom's voice.

**TOM!**

You gather all your strengh together and focus on your eyes. „OPEN!“, you yell in your thoughts.  
The light of the room was bright. You blinked a couple of times until your eyes adjustes.  
At first you see the white ceiling of your room but then you see the mob of golden curles on your chest. Tom. You focuse on your left hand and stroke through his hair.  
Tom tenses and jerks his head up. He looks in your eyes and you see the love of your life in a state you've never seen him before.

He is a mess. His hair is messy and his eyes are blood shot. He has dark circles under his eyes. He clearly hasn't slept in days.  
You try to smile.

„(Y/N)“, he whispers  he can't believe his eyes.  
„Hi.“ you coax out. Your throat feels sore and it hurts.  
„(Y/N)!“, he whispers again but now with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

He stands up and hugs you. You try to hug him back but you are to weak. After a while he pulls back and presses the red button to call a nurse.

You are thirsty so you look towards the water bottle hoping Tom would notice.  
He follows you gaze.  
„Water? Are you thirsty? Do you want to drink something?“ He asks concerned and you nod.  
He fills the glas and holds it to your lips after tilting your head. You drink eagerly.  
'Never tasted water so good', you think.  
„Careful, love!“, Tom says with a smile as water drops down your chin. He wipes it away and you see new tears build up in his eyes.

„Don't cry, please.“ you say in a small voice.  
„I'm sorry but I'm just so happy that you are awake. These are tears of joy, my love.“, he says. You smile and he leans down to lock his lips with yours.

Tom quickly breaks the kiss as the nurse comes in. She smiles at Tom and he blushes then she asks you how you feel. A doctor comes in and examines you.  
After they have left Tom takes your hand and kisses the back of it. He looks you deep in the eyes.  
„I love you, (Y/N)!“  
„I love you, too, Tom!“

                                                                                                   ***

After another week you feel much better and they let you go home.  
You are still a bit wonky so Tom has a tight grip on your waist as he escourts you to the car and than to the house.  
In front of the staires he lifts you up in his arms and carrys you up the stairs.  
You still need to rest to get your strengh back so he lies you down on the bed and pulls the cover over you and places a kiss on your forehead.  
„Rest, my dear. I'll be downstairs.“, he sais and turnes around to leave but you capture his wrist in your hand.  
„Stay, please. Lie with me.“, you say.  
He smiles and starts to take off his shoes. „I can't refuse you!“, he says and you giggle.  
'What a wonderful sound', he thinks as he climbs in bed and you lie your head on his chest. You're listening to his heartbeat and he draws circles on you back.

„I could hear you, you know.“, you say after a while.  
„Hear me?“, he asks confused.  
„Yes, while I was unconcious. You were reading to me my favourite book and some of my favourite poems.“  
Tom shifs to look at you. He is shocked.  
„You could hear me?“, he asks again and you nod.  
„It was like I was in a darken room with nothing but your voice which surrounded me.“, you say.  
You can see that Tom is at a loss of words so you lean forward and kiss him passionatly.  
„Thank you.“, he breaths and you give him a puzzled look.  
„Thank you for coming back to me. I need you. I don't know what I have done if you'd ...“, he can't finish his sentence.His eyes starts to water again.  
„I love you with all my heart.“, he simply says as a tear makes it's way down his cheek.  
„I love you, too, Tom!“

You lie your head back on his chest and you both fall asleep.


End file.
